A Silent Burden
by KitKatsAndVodka32
Summary: A vow to bear every burden only in silence... Sidon never understood the reason behind the noble pursuit Link had, but he respected it. He deeply respected Link but somehow, he still wanted those wordless lips to say something to him. To give him a sign that something else was there... That there was a flame burning beneath the silent smoke.


He pulled himself from beneath the surface with two plump bass in his hands and a shiny smile on his face. His entire body glistened with the river water about him and he could only bask in the beautiful sunlight.

After the Hylian Champion appeared, Vah Ruta had finally decided to settle down and had begun to fight the calamity to help save the world from sure destruction. It's hard to believe that he'd lost his sister to whatever monster was inside and

he wished that he could have fought beside Link… It probably wouldn't matter anyways, he'd have held him back if he did. At least now they could safely swim in the waters and wait for the calamity to be destroyed.

"Sidon…"

A soft voice called out to him, Ruta's mechanical gears had clicked into place and gave a soft bellow, warning anyone to not come too close lest they wanted to be blasted by the high energy laser beam coming out of the beast.

"Sidon!"

The voice echoed again and the Zora looked up, almost falling backwards from pure shock at the manifestation of the spirit. Her spirit!

"M-Mipha!"

Sidon, overcoming his initial shock, waved happily to his sister and smiled brightly.

"Oh… You've grown up so much, you're looking like a proper prince now, aren't you?"

Mipha was laying on top of Ruta's head, transfixed on her brother, head in hands with her feet kicked up criss-crossed behind her with the ceremonial trident sitting beside. The ghostly haze of her form had Sidon almost in a daze, watching from the ground while she giggled at his reaction.

"Still as adorable as ever I see…"

"Hey! I'm a grown Zora you very much. The kingdom is doing great by the way, we miss you a lot though."

He sits down on the grass, long muscular legs splayed out as he leaned back on his hands. The webbing between them still caught a bit of water, droplets falling down to catch on the grass.

"Man, Link is an amazing guy… He's off trying to stop the calamity and save everyone while I'm over here just… Waiting."

Sidon looked over the hillside, seeing Hyrule Castle where the beam was eradicating a part of the blight inside of the castle.

"You speak fondly of Link, it reminds me of myself all that time ago."

"Weren't you in love with Link?"

"That I was. I wanted to marry him but I suppose things didn't go as I expected back then. Granted… I didn't expect to die."

"No one did, Mipha."

His face fell just a little bit.

"No one wanted you to die, we all miss you very dearly."

Mipha sighed and rolled over to stare at the sky. She started to giggle before remembering Sidon's presence.

"Forgive me, brother… I was just thinking about something silly."

Her eyes locked with his from the corners.

"I'm just thinking about how silly of me it was to lose to the Waterblight. I'm a Zora and the water is my domain… Then again, I'm not the greatest fighter."

Sidon jumped up, the beast rumbled so he stayed back. His hand was still outstretched, as if trying to reach her heart.

"Mipha… You were the best healer and still are. You gave up your power to Link because of your undying love and gratitude. You offered him your grace and he still uses it. I've seen him fall hard in a battle and you've been so useful to our friend that I can't help but feel your love even without you around."

She sat up very slowly, now staring directly at Sidon, a strange glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh how I wish I was alive, I'd get to see you grow up and I'd be able to slap you on the back for not realizing you have the biggest crush!" .

She let out a great laugh and fell over into a giggling mush.

"W-what do you mean! My heart beats so fast watching him fight and it's the most intense feeling… It's like I'm on fire watching him! I want to spend any and all time possible trying to help in whatever way I can!"

"Oh gracious Sidon… You really are enamored, just offer him your scales already."

She burst into a soft fit of laughter until she finally calmed down seeing Sidon red in the face… It almost matched the color of his scales if it could get any worse.

"My apologies! I-I haven't laughed like that in a long time, goddess I missed having you around."

"M-Mipha! I'm uncertain of what feelings it really is but I really am unsure whether it's like what you had with him or not."

The grass rustled behind them and Mipha looked out. She squinted, her eyes focusing on something before widening and then reverting back to hold Sidon's gaze.

"It's getting late and you should be getting home. Don't want you to get hurt or anything by the monsters hiding out around here right?"

"I'll be fine but I'll see you when I can once again."

He gave her his signature smile and he was off in the water once again.

The sun was slowly setting and the dais over the city was reading it was getting close to night. The shadows were beginning to cluster together and Sidon had begun his descent back to Zora's domain after a wistful goodbye to his sister. It was a pleasant exchange and he was glad to be back by the time night fell. Sidon was back, and he was safe- thank the goddesses that he made it without incident. The rustling continued to follow him on his way back to the domain but luckily it stopped just before he got there. By then, night had fallen and he was surprised to see the Hylian there, cooking by the fire.

Immediately, a warmth flooded through his heart and he smiled and waved excitedly from afar. Link waved back, a shy motion with his hand as he finished stirring up his food before he stuffed the meal in his bag.

"Link! How have you been? You look good as always- ooh… Those are some very nice looking earrings, who gave you those?"

It was a pair of topaz yellows dangling from his lobes. The boy did his best to explain they came from the Gerudo kingdom and that he had just then completed the activation of Divine Beast Nabooru. He used them to protect himself from the blight inside of the beast and showed the camel off in the distance from the desert firing down upon the castle.

"Magnificent my friend! I'm very excited for you!" He scooped the Hylian up in a crushing hug before excitedly setting him back down.

"Ah, I wish I could join you on your ventures but it would be dangerous if the Zora people lost not only their princess but their prince too. I'll be rooting for you from the sides!"

His signature smile and triumphant look said it all, the fond affection in his eyes and the way he happily glanced at the now dizzied Link. If only Link could say what he heard… If only he, a courageous adventurer who could boldly take down many Lynels, Hinoxes, Moldugas, and Talus' was brave enough to let Sidon know that he was feeling the same.

The whole vow of silence thing made it a little difficult for him to express anything further than what he could with gestures and facial expressions. Some days, the burdens of many weighed him down and some days, he felt as if he could carry them to the highest mountains and still have the energy to climb. This was something that had been weighing on his heart since he met him…

So why is it that through all the pain he's endured and all that he's done for himself, he can't just simply express his emotions? He's felt desire for Sidon many a time and he could admit that the Zora was very handsome… Even by a Hylians standards… How could he forget that first introduction? It was simply breathtaking!

The way the river water would collect in small droplets and trail down Sidon's body, glistening as it caught the little hints of sunshine that would shine through the dreary clouds, the sparkle in his eyes when he first caught sight of Link, that same smile… The most beautiful thing Link had ever seen. More radiant and rare than any dragons horn, Master Sword, or fancy Guardian technology. He could only dream of that smile at night anymore and the idea that Link could have just a sliver of a chance with the Zora if he just… Expressed himself in some way… It made it seem so worth it in the end. But he wouldn't be able to focus on his quest if he did such a thing… Still, he could only hope for something even remotely close to what he wanted.

"Hey, Link… Forgive me but may I make an odd request?"

The Hylian snapped out of his thoughts and looked up so Sidon knew he'd caught his attention. He motioned forward to tell him to proceed.

"Remember when we were trying to calm Ruta down? How exhilarating it was to dodge the ice and to help you swim up the waterfalls? I'd like to do something like that, maybe join me by the East Reservoir and there'll be a fun surprise for you!"

Link agreed and after that, Sidon gave an acknowledging salute before he dived down into the water. The Hylian sighed, watching the Zora go before he began making his trek on foot back to the reservoir lake where they'd fought Vah Ruta not that long ago. At least he had Urbosa's fury to make fighting a little easier now, though that savage Lynel on Ploymous was something he still avoided in favor of keeping his limbs… And his life.

It wasn't long until he was soaring down to the reservoir lake and saw Sidon's head pop up from the water that he realized the true extent of what they'd be doing. Four artificial waterfalls and multiple targets were set up. When Link landed on the dock, Sidon hopped out of the water and onto the land.

"So, you excited for this? It didn't take me long to set up, Vah Ruta was kinda making it impossible but this was sort of a Zora/Hylian training ground when I was a kid. Ruta messed it up but we've managed to restore it back and now I'd like to see you try it."

Link shrugged and once again agreed to the challenge, feeling rather excited to be back and able to surf the Zora at less high stakes this time.

"Alright Link, hop on, best time was at 20 seconds, you think you can manage?"

Link accepted the challenge, agreeing that he could manage… And manage he did.

Link hopped on and Sidon cut through the water, letting it splash on his face every now and again as he was dropped off and swam effortlessly up the waterfall, shooting two of the targets, and then falling onto Sidon's back again before rinsing and repeating. It only took them fifteen seconds and they were both panting hard from the extraneous swimming, Sidon laying belly up on the water and Link laying down on top of the Zora's stomach. Sidon had his eyes closed but opened one to look at the exhausted Hylian before saying anything.

"You beat the record on your first try, I honestly expected nothing less of you, Link."

Link propped his head up and nodded at Sidon, their gazes connecting with a quick electrostatic jolt, something that went through both him and Link like the zap of a shock arrow. The longer he stared at Sidon the more his heart started to ache in his chest and the more his head began to hurt… He could feel something coming on and then it all went black until he was spaced out in another dreamlike sequence.

"Link… I think I'm starting to get the hang of this!"

The Divine Beast, Vah Ruta tramped about the ground, it's giant mechanical legs all working in a rhythmic motion with each gear clicking and whirring until it came to a full stop just in front of him. Mipha popped out of the creature after making it stop and kneel with a loud trumpeted cry.

"This is amazing, I'm so grateful to be allowed such a privilege to fight for Hyrule! Everyone else who's obtained a Beast for their kingdom has been so nice to me, you too Link."

She gave him a tight hug and stepped away, standing there with her hands behind her back. Link was a bit shocked, his eyes widened and his stance that of uncertainty… Yet he said nothing. The same topaz yellows were staring back at him, a bright smile adorning her features and he couldn't help but finally smile back.

"If you ever need me for anything, I'll make sure to come to heal you no matter if it may be something else has hurt you or you yourself are hurting. I'll always keep you safe."

Link came too again, on the shore now with Sidon hovering over him and a look of worry in the Zora's eyes.

"Link? What happened? Did you remember something?"

He shook his head, grasping the sturdy shoulders as he tried to sit up, only meeting with Sidon's face closer than he'd ever expected. It was strange…

He could take in the faint scent of freshwater and lotus petals, he could see the details of his shimmering scales from this close, and again with the eyes! The electrifying gaze had Link completely shocked as he couldn't beg himself to tear away from Sidon. If it could get any worse, Sidon seemed to get closer, taking his face into his hand as he looked Link over forget any issues.

The image flickered, it was the same worry Mipha held for him, the same affection, the same gentle touch until his mind finally settled on Sidon.

Maybe he did love Mipha and he worried that he'd been trying to just replace her but every time he saw Sidon it was something so different and so right. There was a synapse fire in his mind and a sensitivity in every inch of his body to the Zora. Every gentle touch they shared set fire to the very marrow of his bones and chilled them at the same time in some way or another to the point where Link couldn't understand just how bad Sidon had affected him.

He hadn't even noticed that they'd gotten so close now that he was now staring half-lidded at Sidon and that Sidon was just barely inches away from his mouth. Maybe he didn't even notice the subtle way that his hand brushed over Link's own until he felt the shivers going up his spine when they made contact.

Maybe he didn't even realize the way the universe itself had collapsed when their lips finally met and created a million perfect galaxies with billions of stars that would cross his vision once he finally shut his eyes and embraced the feeling. Link was surprised to find that sharing this kiss both surprised and steadied him… It brought him to ground zero but it also had his heart shooting sky high. It was when Sidon's tongue swiped across his lips that he had returned to Earth and became conscious of himself as he let Sidon in. Their tongues brushed against each other and Link had to finally… Finally pull away so he could get a breath of air.

They were both panting by that point, chest rising and falling, humidity of the outside air beginning to become so much more unbearable for Link… Even Sidon's cooled skin felt so much warmer than he was used to.

"Link… I believe that was a bit out of… Turn- for me… I didn't mean to be so forward but the moment seemed right and i-!"

Link silenced him the only way he knew how at this point… This time, the kiss being much rougher, more clash of tongue and of teeth. Sidon's sharp ones gently biting down leaving Link breathless. He could swear he was already on cloud nine from just the kisses… Though the heat of the outdoors and the discomfort growing within his pants was something that was deeming to be problematic at best. Link finally had to give in to his issue and backed away once more to remove his greaves and his armor, leaving himself now shirtless and only in boxers. It barely helped, save for the release of some pinching and the less humid air sweltering about them…

They exchanged no commentary on the matter, Sidon watching the glinting arousal in Link's eyes as he was pounced and flipped onto his back as they both grunted. Sidon, still being winded when Link immediately attacked his exposed skin, could only roll his hips up against him in a desperate attempt to beg him for more. The Hylian continued to leave marks, as if claiming Sidon as his own when the blood vessels in his neck would break and create the red-tinted bruises on his neck and collarbones, definitely a gratifying experience on Links part knowing that they may very well have to find a way to cover that up later.

Patience was running thin between the two… Between swollen lips and the rough bruises, one of them would eventually give in. Surprising enough, Link would finally pull Sidon's only protection between his body and the sting of the air that was somehow much cooler in comparison to the rest of himself (much to the Zora's dismay… or pleasure depending on how he could describe the feeling of surprisingly cold air over his overly warm body.) Link had to do his best to not recoil at the size of Sidon's exposed length, knowing he was in for a shocker just from the sheer height difference between them… However, he was not expecting something that could send him into shock just by looking at it. Though he was intimidated initially, it didn't stop his hands from finding their way down lower until they were on Sidon's hardened length, earning a hiss as he watched him try not to already thrust upwards into his hands.

"L-Link… What are you doing?"

He knew what Link was doing, but it still didn't stop him from asking as his mind still tried to process that this was happening… That they were on the shore of the East Reservoir Lake and that he was not wearing any clothes anymore, and that Link was just stripped down to his boxers touching him like this. Only a little bit ago they were simply playing a game and were completely exhausted and now Link had his hands wrapped around him to touch his most sensitive place in earnest. He could tell the other was equally as hard, but the pleasure had him inebriated almost to a point where he could only think of just how good Link's hands felt as they moved from the base to the tip just to thumb the slit at the head of his length. It was only increased when he felt Link begin to use his tongue to lick up the sides of his shaft.

Sidon's nails dug into the dirt on one hand while the other dug into his hair. This was perfect, it felt like pure bliss with the attention his body was getting as Link laved him with affection and did everything to please him, rewarding him with a beautiful moan every time the right sensitive parts were hit or a sharp thrust upwards. It was expected of the Hylian to be so in control of him, those piercing blues said it all. They gave him dominion over Sidon and the Zora was okay with it… To have his heart conquered to a point where he was so enamored and under the love spell of his comrade wasn't something he minded, in fact, he embraced every feeling and emotion that had come with this. The heartache when Link was away, this feeling now, every sharp hit of his nerves until it created a warm pool in his stomach that felt like small rubber bands all winding up until they snapped and-

Link looked up at Sidon when he heard the moans increasing in volume and felt him squirming harder underneath. It wasn't until he tasted something slightly saltier under his tongue that he realized what happened… His hand immediately going to his face to feel for a bit of white sticky fluid on his chin and the little bit that landed on his cheek. He shrugged and licked it off, watching Sidon gasp a bit at the sight as he cleaned him off before going to adjust himself. Link was still very hard and his discomfort was reaching its peak… It was twitching hard in his boxers, Sidon caught the look on his face and pulled him up by his hips before he slid the boxers off. Link gasped a bit, his head thrown back when Sidon's hands finally reached out to touch him. He could feel Sidon on him, occasionally slipping against his back causing him to shudder from the arousal.

"Link… I'm not sure how you're feeling right now but I don't want you to feel like you have to let me… You know."

Link managed a smile and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He gave a nod and purposefully rubbed himself against the length that was constantly grinding against his back. Link was groaning under his breath, quiet noises of need as Sidon continue to make contact with his own length, being just as fluid and attentive as he was to the Zora.

"I'm guessing that means you do want this then…"

Link gave a slow nod, repositioning himself a bit so he was straddling lower at his lap. He had a strong feeling that this wouldn't feel as good as it would starting off but he knew Sidon would understand if he didn't want to do it anymore… Link felt pretty determined, though and his lusty haze wasn't making his decision making skills work any better, though, he figured this wouldn't be his worst regret. Quite the opposite actually.

"I won't do anything until you tell me to, okay? Just take it easy Link."

Sidon could already feel Link's anticipating entrance over the tip, very slowly rubbing up into him as Link adjusted to the sheer girth of just the head until he managed to get at least halfway down. Despite a soft grunt or two of initial discomfort, Link was enjoying himself. He allowed Sidon to test the waters and almost sobbed from just how good it was. Proportionally, this should never be allowed to happen, but somehow it was, and Link was enjoying the hell out of it, even going as far as to ride his Zora partners length until their hips met at each thrust. Sidon was already hard again inside of him, moaning from the heat of the Hylian as he finally just let himself go. The thrusts were wild and everything was sloppy and messy with precum dripping out of Link and onto Sidon's chest, Sidon dripping equally as much inside. Link's sobs were eventually drowned out by the kisses they shared, driving him that much further over the edge until he couldn't take it anymore with Sidon abusing his body like this. His hips were so bruised up and he it felt as if his insides were going to be destroyed, gasping out at that final thrust that sent him over the edge. The overstimulation after that had his legs and hips twitching until he finally felt Sidon release inside of him.

They both laid there for a moment until Link finally decided to sit up a little so that the Zora could slip out and so he could cuddle up content against Sidon's chest. Too caught up in their individual highs, they didn't seem to even be bothered by the shift in the winds or the drop in temperature… At least, until little droplets of rain began to mist over them.

"Ah, Link… As enjoyable as it is out here, we may want to head back to the domain."

Sidon managed to clean himself up by the lake, pulling his trousers back on. Link tried to sit up, only managing to feebly set himself upright so he could get his boxers and the armor back on. He tried his best to sit up but his legs truly were weak and it was proving difficult to stand up. Sidon, seeing the warrior struggle, reached out a hand to help him up, kissing the back of Link's hand before he swooped him up into his arms.

"Haha… My apologies. How about I offer you another ride?"

Sidon winked but put the blushing Hylian on his back before swimming towards the domain.

A couple minutes for the ride back through the connecting rivers and streams toward Zora's Domain later, they had finally arrived by swimming up the waterfalls littered around the region. Link was looking out towards the distance as he cleaned himself more thoroughly in the privacy of a shower, thinking about how his quest wasn't over and that he still needed to fix the Rito and Goron Divine Beast. He didn't have time to relax. He did need to go sleep but when he got up, he had to go. Despite all of it, he didn't want to just leave Sidon behind but he knew that if he didn't, he'd he worrying more about the Zora's safety more than anything else.

When Link got out of the shower, he was feeling a lot more grounded and stable, his legs a lot less jello-like in consistency and his head off of that cloud nine high. Sidon seemed to be pretty grounded as well, immediately checking in with his people the second he'd returned to see if they desired anything. Link sighed at that, watching him worry over the others before returning to his father. He knew that he'd have to talk to the young Zora to inform him that he'd have to leave but his heart would ache deeply just thinking about the idea of leaving him behind for the quest. He had to save Zelda… He had to save everyone and still silently bare his burdens.

So it was decided. Link slept in the Zora Inn and woke the next morning to speak with the prince… His prince? He needed to talk that out too. It had been bothering him all day if they were just a quick fling or if this was something they both wanted in their lives. He was nervous as he made his way up to talk to Sidon who was busy with his father. King Dorephan and Sidon seemed to be in a serious discussion when the King noticed Link in the corner.

"Link! Come here, I was waiting for you actually, me and my dear Sidon were just discussing something."

Link stepped forward, brushing his golden blonde locks abashedly out of his eyes to where Dorephan sat in his throne and stood next to Sidon.

"No need to be so nervous, we were just discussing when Sidon should present you his scales already, I know Hylian tradition is a bit different though. I'm sure you and Sidon would need more time together as accustomed to how you guys do it, no?"

Sidon almost choked at that, coughing violently as he glared at his father from the corner of his eyes.

"Father, please, can Link and I get some time to speak alone? We have important matters to attend to, particularly this Champion over here."

King Dorephan simply chuckled, waving them away so that Sidon could take them to his private quarters.

"Link, I am very sorry that I went too far yesterday, you probably have a lot on your mind and if it was just a one time thing, I'm okay with that as long as-!"

He cut him off with a kiss… Just like the first time Sidon started rambling and he melted as he did before. Link backed away from the tender exchange first, smiling as if to tell him not to worry.

Link finally tried his best to express that he liked what they did the other day and would want to keep something like this going, however, he wanted Sidon to know that it may be difficult since he had a quest to finish. He knew first and foremost, Hyrule and Zelda came before anything else. Unfortunately, that meant he'd only be able to come back once he was done but he knew he'd be able to finish this with his motivations in mind.

"I love you very much, Link…"

Sidon knelt to the Hylians level, taking both hands into his own and kissing the backs of them gently.

"Good luck out there, I know you'll do amazing!"

This was followed by a signature smile and pose before they shared a crushing embrace. Once again, Link dizzily made his way out of the domain after a backbreaking hug and onto his next adventure… Maybe this time he wouldn't have to cross dress to infiltrate an entire kingdom. Maybe this time, he had something in the back of his mind that he could return to despite his hazy memories.


End file.
